Charlotte Drake
CeCe Drake is a recurring character in the series. She is portrayed by Vanessa Ray She is revealed to be "A" in "Game Over, Charles". She was Charles DiLaurentis before she became Charlotte DiLaurentis. She managed to get out of Radley and posed as CeCe Drake to get closer to her family. Once Mona was locked in Radley, she began visiting her and learning about the "A" game and she offered to become partners with Mona, eventually taking the game away from her. She is the main antagonist of Seasons 3-6. Biography Pretending to be an old friend of Alison DiLaurentis, CeCe Drake returns to Rosewood to stir up trouble. The Liars suspect her to have been the woman in the red coat who stole the "A" game from Mona Vanderwaal. Series Season 3 Crazy Aria, Spencer, and Emily hear CeCe use a quote Alison would always say. CeCe overhears them and approaches them. She introduces herself as one of Alison's friends and said Alison told her about all of them. After leaving, the Liars note how alike Alison and CeCe are and debate whether it was CeCe that looks and acts like Alison or vice versa. A DAngerous GAme Hanna shows Malcolm photos of various people, asking him if they were "Alison" who took him from his karate lessons. CeCe is among these photos. Season 4 'A' is for A-l-i-v-e Mona admits to seeing CeCe while being locked up in Radley, but she doesn't remember what they talked about because it was before they changed her medication. Crash and Burn, Girl! CeCe does not make an appearance, however when Toby and Caleb go to investigate Red Coat's flight plan, they question Nigel Wright a second time, he reluctantly reveals that he was paid to set up an anonymous private flight for CeCe to The Lodge at Thornhill on the night of the fire in "A DAngerous GAme." Into the Deep CeCe again doesn't make an appearance, however at the hospital, after someone attacks Jenna Marshall, Shana tells Spencer that Jenna is afraid of CeCe Drake. The Mirror Has Three Faces After Caleb finds CeCe's address from an old cable bill, Aria goes there and talks to CeCe's old roommate. She reveals that Alison got CeCe kicked out of college after she pushed a girl down the steps at a frat party in "The Badass Seed." CeCe believes that Spencer, Emily, Hanna and Aria are "four she-devils" that had something to with what happened and hates them for it. Jessica DiLaurentis has a flashback of a time when she received a phone call from Radley Sanitarium saying Alison had checked in. When she got there it was CeCe dressed as Alison. Jessica tells Spencer and Hanna that CeCe and Alison's friendship was obsessive, toxic, and that they 'wore' each other's personalities. They realize that the "Alison" Masks that Alison purchased weren't for them, she probably had them made for CeCe. Bring Down the Hoe The Liars discuss why CeCe would be "A" at lunchtime. CeCe finally appears in a lair of some sorts. It is revealed that she has a red coat similar to the one Red Coat wears. Later, a blonde figure in a black hoodie stands outside Ezra's apartment. She turns around and it is CeCe, implying that she is a member of the "A-Team". Now You See Me, Now You Don't A sketch of CeCe is seen on the news, meaning she did kill Wilden. Later, in Ravenswood the Liars see Red Coat running to a sawmill and follow her there. Here, they find two Red Coat's. Spencer chases one, who is Alison, while Aria goes after the other, whose face is hidden under an Ali mask. Aria corners the Red Coat and kicks her and the two begin to fight before Aria knocks her up against the railing and kicks off her mask to reveal CeCe. CeCe gets Aria turned around and pushes her into the wall. CeCe then climbs over the railing and grabs a rope and swings off. The rope breaks and CeCe falls but Aria grabs hold of her. CeCe pleads for Aria to help her and Aria tries but CeCe's sleeve rips off and she plummets to the cement ground below. The Liars think she's dead but when they turn around she's gone. Later, they find her name on the bank account, which they believe to be "A's". Love ShAck, Baby According to Travis, CeCe was lasted spotted in Maryland on the run from the authorities. It was revealed that she make huge money deposits before Wilden died. She's Come Undone It's revealed that CeCe actually witnessed Ali and Spencer's fight but couldn't say anything because Mrs. DiLaurentis paid her to keep quiet. Unbridled Jessica DiLaurentis gives CeCe a suitcase full of clothes and CeCe, in a black hoodie, retreats into the woods, where Spencer follows her. Meanwhile, at an unknown Hotel, "A" prepares to turn CeCe into the cops. A is for Answers CeCe is caught by Detective Holbrook and brought in for questioning. She wears a shirt purchased by Mrs. DiLaurentis in Unbridled. She tells Holbrook she knows who killed the girl in Ali's grave and that it was the same person still trying to hurt her friend Ali. She tells him she's alive and that she's seen her more than once. CeCe is later led across the Police Station lobby, handcuffed. She looks over to Jessica DiLaurentis, who stares straight back. We understand that they have some sort of agreement. Season 5 How the 'A' Stole Christmas CeCe attends Ali's Ice Ball wearing a white cloak to disguise herself. She comforts Ali and gives her a bottle of specially designed perfume as a present. Appearances Trivia *CeCe was present during an episode in the first season titled "The Bad Seed". However, she was not seen. *She seems to have also been present during "Grave New World", as she has a photo of Alison's meeting with the Liars that seems to have been taken from the bushes. *CeCe was Prom Queen in High School. *CeCe's character often causes confusion amongst fans for many reasons, such as: **CeCe is seen outside Ezra's apartment wearing a black hoodie, A's infamous clothing choice. However, in "EscApe From New York", Alison claims that CeCe helped her save Emily from "A". **As stated above, Alison claims that CeCe only wore the red coat in order to distract "A" so Ali could save Emily. However, in "Bring Down the Hoe", an episode which takes place before this event, CeCe is shown to have a Red Coat of her own. **In "The Mirror Has Three Faces," CeCe's roommate tells Aria that CeCe hated them because Ali got her kicked out of college. However, CeCe and Ali now seem to be friends. *CeCe was born as Charles DiLaurentis and later transitioned into Charlotte DiLaurentis. In order to get close to her family, she called herself CeCe Drake around others so they wouldn't know who she was. (That is not her name and just her Alias) *CeCe was the primary "A" suspect during Season 4A, which is ironic since she actually was "A". *CeCe is somewhat based on the real Alison DiLaurentis from the book series. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:Red Coat Category:Radley Patients